Sincere Mimi
by The Sorry Dolly
Summary: A version of the tale Cinderella, using the Digimon charecters. The story is a little different than expected. Includes some Taiora, Takari and Mimi x ?? R
1. Prelude

__

Hello everyone again. I am Japan ** Mel! * bows * This is my parody of the classic story Cinderella. It's probably very different than you imagine. If anyone has done something this, my deep apologies, I did not know. This is for Valentine's day but unfortunately it probably won't appear until later. Anyway, I hope you enjoy no matter when you read it. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the story of Cinderella. However if someone's "feelin' lucky" today, I assure you: I'm not very lucky. Don't Sue!

****

Sincere Mimi

Prelude

Mimi Tachikawa lived a happy life. After all when you were a seven-year-old with a big house, a loving mother and father and a carefree personality, who wouldn't be happy? Her father was a merchant who sold clothes in Diyko, their town's city. Her mother designed the clothes and always kept up with the latest fashions and trends. They made a great team and could always afford something for their precious daughter. It was from them that Mimi got her love for clothing. 

Unfortunately, Mimi's mother was sick. She had spent do many years working in isolated, hot rooms working on designs, that she had one day gotten a severe fever. No one ever decided to tell Mimi, not wishing to scare her, they just kept hoping her mother would get better. She never did. 

It was, of course, a very sad day when her mother died. Mimi and her whole family had cried until the salty tears couldn't come out anymore. Secretly, Mimi just wished she had known, so to help more and really say good-bye. 

Mr. Tachikawa was worried about his daughter. She had always grown up with two parents; how would she feel now? It was especially bad because now that her Mother was gone and couldn't design the clothes anymore, he would have to work extra long and would hardly have enough time for Mimi. 

Finally he decided there were three choices. The first choice was to hire someone to do the job of designing the clothes, the second was to marry another woman so she could take care of Mimi while he was at work, and the third option was to leave things as it was. 

Probably the most sensible choice was to hire some to design the clothes. Perhaps then, if it were a lady, they would fall in love and get married. Everything would be perfect…except the fact that Mr. Tachikawa couldn't do it. No one would be good enough to replace the designing. No matter what, he knew he would turn down every one who applied. His wife had a taste for fashion that only Mimi could match, but a seven-year-old girl couldn't work in such conditions. No, he wouldn't lose both girls in his life.

Mr. Tachikawa certainly couldn't leave things, as it would be. Mimi _needed_ another parent. She needed a mother who would help her with her homework, help her buy and pick out clothes, help Mimi with the cooking and cleaning, and one day explain "feminine issues" to her. So it was settled, after a long time of grieving and one parent, he would find a wife. It didn't even need to be real love, just someone he got along with and would take care of her. Maybe even a woman with children so Mimi would have someone to play with. Yes, that would be the plan. 

~*~*~*~*~

One year later

Mimi worked gracefully in the house, sweeping the floor and thinking of her family. Her father had been in and out of the house on his business trips, and this time I said he had a surprise for her. Mimi wasn't actually sure what the surprise would be, but she didn't care as long as she had her dad back. When he was gone she was a family of one. The neighbors would always come over to check on her, of course, but they weren't her blood, her life.

She moved on until she reached the window by the front door. She stopped her work and peered out the window, looking for her father. Sure enough, in only a few moments, a carriage had pulled up in front of the house. She dropped her broom and raced outside. The door of the carriage opened revealing her father and he caught Mimi in his arms. The two of them embraced until someone behind them cleared their voice. Mr. Tachikawa put Mimi down and went up to the carriage to help three women out of the car. Mimi gasped.

"Father?" He smiled at his angel.

"Mimi, I'd like to introduce you to Ms. Nito," he motioned to the oldest women and then the two younger ones next to her, "and her girls, Tyla and Krista."

"But why are they here Father?" Mimi asked. Ms. Nito answered that one, "Why little Mimi, your father and I are getting married. I am his fiancé!" She turned to look at Mr. Tachikawa; "I'm surprised you didn't mention this to her earlier, Miles."

Mr. Tachikawa, now Miles, cupped his hands around hers, "For Mimi it was a _surprise_." He turned at looked at his daughter, "Won't it be fun living together? Four women and a male! Imagine what our house will look like with five people." 

"Don't forget our servants, Miles."

"Servants?" Mimi asked, "We've never had servants!" She was starting to hate these new people more and more. "Father can I talk to you?"

"Of course, as a matter of fact, let's all go inside." So Ms. Nito, Tyla and Krista picked up their handbags and followed Miles and Mimi in. Mimi and her father were walking together so Mimi just plainly spat out that she didn't like the new people and she wished he would call of the wedding. Miles didn't like that idea, "No, Mimi. They will be our new family and you will love it. You will even be in the wedding! In time you will grow to love it, I guarantee it!"

Mimi wished she could believe him, but she was pretty sure she would never like the new people.

*~^~^~^~^~^~*

****

In the Castle

Mimi's family wasn't the only one talking of weddings that day, the King and Queen of Diyko were discussing their son's future. They sorted through pictures of any person who was worthy of marring the prince. 

"Too short, too poor, too fat, too skinny, too pale, too brown, too blonde, too tall," the queen sighed not finding a suitable match. "It's just too hard to find a match these days."

"Dear, he's only 10, he has eight more years until he most be betrothed. I'm pretty sure that all the girls will look better by then," the king commented, "plus I'm pretty sure he doesn't like girls that much."

"True, true, but rather sooner than later," she defended as she watched the prince playing model figures with his Trusted and BodyGuard. However they seemed to play differently, flipping the small figures and making them do gymnastics moves. Queen Sora wasn't sure if they were learning the techniques or just playing. 

"I suppose your right, Dear." King Taichi mumbled, "you're always right." Then joined the boys with their game. 

All right, I wanted to have the whole story but I wanted to post this sooner, so there will be like one or two more chapters. Oh yeah, if you read this you must review! I like to know what you think of my stories. Thanks! Ja!


	2. All Grown Up

Hi, it's me

A/N: Sorry for the really long time to update this. Here's Chapter 1. 

To Takeru Takaishi's Gurl, I'm sorry I didn't know you already did something like this. However, I _really_ wanted to continue. Anyway, I think our ideas are a little different. I read your story and it was also good. If you want to do another Cinder Mimi, Cinder Kari, or Cinder Sora I think you should do it anyway. 

Thank you to: AllIWan4XmasIzU, I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Thanks for a really nice conversation too.

To anyone else, who inspired, helped, or reviewed. Thank You.

__

I don't own Digimon, the characters, or anything about it. 

****

8 years after Prelude

Sixteen year old Mimi Tachikawa sat on the wet, morning dew, grass. She stared up at the tree in front of her. It was the nicest of all trees with both green and gold leaves hanging from its branches, signifying the beginning of autumn. But what lay at the roots of the tree was the thing that differed this tree from the others, two plaques. On one, there was a silhouette picture of a very beautiful woman and on the other a strong and handsome man. Mimi's face saddened looking at the pictures and tried to squeeze back tears. "I miss you, Mother and Father," her gentle voice said, "but it's so hard here. I wish I could be with you." And she stood up as a small breeze passed the area and started the gentle music of the wind chime. But the sweet sounds it played seemed sad that morning. Mimi, noticing the sound, looked up at the tree and gave a knowing smile that plainly said "thank you". However this peaceful moment was interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Sincere Mimi!" It called. Mimi sighed at the name and the voice.

"Coming Nito-Mother," she called back, "coming Tyla and Krista." 

With that she ran inside, on her way to Nito-Mother's room. One might think that Mimi ought to have called the woman Stepmother rather than Nito-Mother, and Mimi had. But then her father died (from what the Doctors said was because of heartache and remarrying again too soon). Plus because Ms. Nito never formally changed her name to Mrs. Tachikawa, to Mimi's pleasure, it was easier to call her Nito-Mother. And as for "Sincere Mimi", it was a rude nickname the three girls used on her because her truthfulness and honesty. 

Mimi climbed up the stairs and flung open her stepmother's door. "How may I help you?" She asked. 

"Sincere Mimi, for breakfast I shall like two eggs, hardboiled, two slices of white toast and my morning drink." Mimi's answer came with a cold smile. "As for the girls, Tyla will have a two egg, vegetable omelet and no cheese. Hopefully that'll help that fat girl. Yes, and Krista will have another two egg omelet. Give her extra cheese. Milk for both girls too. Now hurry!" Mimi always did as told and raced downstairs to the kitchen. 

The kitchen door swung heavily open as Mimi rushed through the door. Their cook and servant, Miyako, was in the kitchen waiting. "What do they want today, Hun?" she asked. 

"Eggs. Two hardboiled. Two, two egg omelets. One with veggies no cheese the other with only extra cheese. Two milks, two toasts on white and some wine." Mimi spilled out. 

Miyako clicked her tongue as she started cooking, "Poor child, you could be a waitress."

"I wish I was, it's better than being here."

"Yeah. Who would have thought a mother would actually have her stepdaughter slave for her?"

__

"Certainly not me," Mimi thought. It was a little weird. Nito-Mother had always said that she was enslaving Mimi for her own well being and to earn her keeps because she was letting her stay. Apparently, Mimi didn't have enough money to pay for herself and all the money Nito-Mother spent on Mimi (which was very little); Mimi had to earn back in work. The very strange thing was that Mr. Tachikawa had been rich; which was probably the reason Ms. Nito married him in the first place. Mimi just figured her stepmother needed another servant to do the work and would make up any lie to have it her way. She was right.

While Mimi was caught up in her thinking Miyako had been cooking like a madwoman and finished the food. "Done." She announced bringing Mimi back. 

"All right. Hey wait, where's Dai?" Mimi noticed looking around.

"Oh that's right. The poor child is sleeping," Miyako explained, "Ms. Nito had him run into town at midnight. Something about needing cough medicine." She gave a sympathetic look, "Daisuke came back at two in the morning! I'm letting him sleep in. I hope you don't mind if you his do extra work?" 

Mimi smiled, "No I don't mind at all. Working is pretty fun actually."

"What a sweet thing you are. Now if you don't mind, it's Dai's job to bring up the food, so here you go, Doll," she said handing her the breakfast. Mimi took it and brought it upstairs to her "family". The cook just smiled at looked at the gifted teen. "Such a sweet girl," she murmured.

___|^|--|^|--|^|___ **The Castle**

The Prince of Diyako yawned as he stretched his arms above his head. He glanced at the alarm clock; it was 9 in the morning. A sigh escaped the prince. _"Another day in the life of me. The prince. Oh joy." _He thought sarcastically. Many people would have given anything to be who he was. It was thought that it was easy to be the prince: an average day's schedule would be waking up late, doing easy studies, after playing your heart out and then going to bed whenever you felt like it. If the townsfolk had known that it was harder and very little decisions in being a ruler they wouldn't want to be like them or look up to them. Therefore making them harder to control. The prince figured a peasant made more decisions in a month than he would in a week. So he just stayed there, gazing out the window at the beautiful landscape of the kingdom he watched over. And the places he was hardly ever allowed to visit. 

"Hey-lo?" Came a laughing voice from the redheaded man in the doorway. He smiled, "In La-La land again?"

The prince laughed along with him. "Oops. Yeah, I guess someone my age should stop that, eh?"

The look on the redhead's face softened, "No. Even I stare off sometimes. I don't blame you, living like you do," he winked, "not that I wouldn't mind."

"But you see, when you 'leave us mentally', it's because you're thinking of girls. Of course you are 21, what else would you think of? Some Trusted you are!"

"You don't mean that do you? But look at you, you're 18! Shouldn't you be thinking of girls too?"

The prince glared at him and the Trusted stared back. The two boys started laughing at this point. It was like a daily routine to go through conversations like that in the morning. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*** Mimi's house**

Mimi found herself, for the second time in the morning, in her stepmother's room. Mimi bowed to the woman and placed the plate of food on a tray that lay on top of her satin covered knees. "Thank you, Sincere Mimi," she said to her, "now go to my children's rooms. They're famished you know." Nito-Mother continued in a dramatic way. Mimi nodded and exited the room.

She walked down the hallway until she stood in front of a big purple and pink decorated door. She pressed her ear to the door and listened to see if they were awake. Her eyes widened as she easily noticed they were awake, by the tune the girls were singing. Mimi let out a light growl as she heard the song, the song they'd been singing since her father died. 

"Sincere Mimi, never told a lie.

Broke a nail and started to cry.

Poor, little, servant girl,

Dressed in pink.

D…" Mimi absolutely hated that song. It was so stereotypical and so bizarre at the same time. True, she was a very honest person (hence the nickname Sincere Mimi) and she had been very picky in the beginning. But if you looked at her now, you could tell that she was stronger! She had learned to become flexible and to hold her feelings, yet they insisted on repeating their song. To any game that had a little tune, jumping rope, playing hopscotch, and playing silly clapping games. The rhyme would continue to echo in Mimi's ear. 

Mimi cut the song off as she barged into their room. "Food is here!" Mimi announced in an almost too sweet tone. She put the tray of food of food on their center table, keeping the cover on top. The last glance she saw, was Tyla and Krista coming to the table, before she closed the door. Mimi, however, pressed her ear to the door, once again, to only chuckle happily as she heard her stepsister's loud moans as they saw the food choices their mother had picked up. 

Mimi wiped her hands together _her work was done here. _

___|^|--|^|--|^|___ **The castle**

The Prince bowed lowly to the people sitting in another great room. "Good morning," he addressed before taking his own seat, "I hope you didn't wait too long for me, Mother and Father."

The fancy dressed woman nodded in reply. "I trust you slept well."

His father smiled warmly, less formal then the woman. "Good morning! Care for some breakfast?"

"Of course! After all you know what they say?"

The queen passed motioned to the servant to bring him some food. "If you're going to skip breakfast…."

"…eat something first." King Taichi interrupted with a wink.

"So I'm just stuck no matter what." The prince reasoned. All three royalties laughed. 

Queen Sora stopped her laughing first though. Her voice became very firm and she continued the conversation. "As you know, you are 18 already, Prince. And you know, your father and I can't wait forever."

"True, son, you've promised us a wife before you turn nineteen. I have yet to see you have interest in any girl!" Taichi said after he, too, sobered up. 

"Mother, Father!" The prince sighed, "Please can you just wait a little longer? I'm not going to marry for any other reason besides love."

"Oh why not?" Sora pouted

"Yes, why not? Your mother and I turned out fine?"

"Look, I'm not marrying to increase land, increase power, increase friendship, or to increase grandchildren," each time he mentioned something, another finger was pulled out. Although, his face shaped into a smile, "those will just be pluses!" 

His parents gave in. "Fine!" They mumbled together. "We'll trust you." 
"You have one month to find a suitable wife." Taichi told him.
"But until then, here's some ideas," A stack of papers was pulled out revealing pictures and paragraphs about most available princesses and duchesses in the region. 
    "Mother! Ahh!" The prince screamed storming out of the room. 
    
    "Son!" Queen Sora called to him. Thinking, she motioned for an armored man in the corner. His blonde hair was uncovered and his bright blue eyes twinkled.
    
    "Bodyguard Yamato, make sure my son doesn't go anywhere or get hurt."
    
    "Yes, your highness." Yamato the bodyguard bowed to them. "Prince Jyou!" The bodyguard called the name, running out of the room. He left two worried parents alone still at the breakfast table. Toast and coffee still on their plate.
    
    All right, I know it was short so I'm sorry. This'll be 4 parts. Hopefully, I can finish this up quickly. Also sorry this isn't Mimato, it'll be Mimoe/Jyoumi. That's the couple I believe in, but maybe I'll make a Yamato + Mimi story sometime.

Any comments, questions, 

Or suggestions

Don't hesitate to.

Please, write a review!

~Don't mind that, write one if you want. It's your life and it's not my business.


End file.
